At present, the world is faced with the most serious environmental problem of air pollution, which is particularly serious in China. Among the many sources of air pollution, the chemical park pollution has to be settled urgently at this stage. Exhaust gas from the chemical park contains various chemical factors, and its emission directly affects the life health of surrounding residential areas.
At this stage, traditional monitoring equipment applied for exhaust emission from chemical industry parks mainly operates in the form of point-based monitoring and passive monitoring. Since the monitoring factor is relatively single and the equipment is fixed on the ground, the exhaust diffusion from chemical industry parks causes traditional monitoring equipment to fail to conduct comprehensive monitoring. The existing air monitoring equipment and monitoring stations are mainly on the ground. The monitoring altitude is generally lower than 5 m, and the diffusion trajectory of pollution factors is generally higher than 10 m in low and medium altitude airspace. Therefore, the existing monitoring tools can neither reflect the real situation of exhaust emission in the park, nor implement management, prevention or control of the emission; it is impossible to detect and solve problems of underlying discharge, overflow discharge and emergent environmental problems in time against supervision.
In addition, due to the significant influence of meteorological conditions and production processes, the air pollutant emission has characteristics of paroxysmal and transient. Therefore, technicians in the area are devoted to the development of a technology for real-time online continuous monitoring of the initial state of air pollution. Such real-time online continuous monitoring of characteristic pollutant concentrations will certainly become an effective tool for the supervision of air pollutants by local government departments, environmental protection monitoring departments, and related production process companies.